


Retrace

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [6]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Abysser is way more savage than Chevalier, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Red demon lord doesn't know the limits, What if Catastrophe was the canon instead of Innocent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Porque aquela era a primeira vez em anos em que Tyr se arrependia de ter provocado alguém. Afinal, não era sempre que ele tinha a oportunidade de destilar farpas rumo a outro dos monarcas demônios...[Canon divergence | Spoilers da história do jogo - Vanimir, Mina Sombria | 30 temas #9: Arrependimento]
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254





	Retrace

Quando Tyr resolveu ter um pouco de diversão usando o grupo de Luciela como fonte, ele jamais imaginou que isso poderia deixá-lo em uma posição precária. Afinal, como um dos 4 monarcas do reino dos demônios, não era como se qualquer um fosse capaz de intimidá-lo ou até mesmo ganhar uma luta contra ele facilmente.

Ah, mas ele nunca imaginaria que provocar e tentar fazer Luciela se sentir culpada lhe renderia uma faca a milímetros do rosto e alguns fios de cabelo a menos. Sério, Tyr estava se arrependendo de ter provocado quem antes estava quieto.

Em um momento, ele estava falando e vendo Luciela se encolher de culpa e talvez remorso, para logo no momento seguinte ter que desviar de uma faca coberta de energia demoníaca e dar de cara com o ex-humano, ou o que quer que aquele cara fosse, com um sorriso maligno e uma aura intimidadora.

— Ei seu shotazinho insolente! — Ciel puxou mais uma faca de seu sobretudo, cobrindo-a com a energia do terror, enquanto Tyr apenas olhava o ex-humano, engolindo em seco. — Tenta falar mais alguma coisa pra diminuir a minha loli que eu vou te mostrar pessoalmente com quantos Apollyons se faz um Oblívio!

— Ciel! Já disse pra não me chamar de loli! — Timoria falou revoltada.

Ciel desviou a atenção por um minuto para responder o comentário de Lu e Tyr tentou se afastar de fininho, falhando miseravelmente quando Abysser o segurou pela gola e com um olhar fulminante e outra faca coberta de terror (de onde ele tirava tantas facas?!) questionou novamente:

— Você entendeu ou quer que eu repita?

— Eu entendi, eu entendi! — Tyr respondeu meio exasperado, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Assim que falou isso, Abysser o soltou e o grupo de busca se reuniu para discutir algo. Tyr respirou aliviado, mas não antes de um calafrio discretamente passar por seu corpo.

Ele olhou de relance para o grupo de busca e com um sorriso sem graça em seu rosto, ele divagou em seus pensamentos.

_ “Tanta coisa por diversão... quem me dera voltar no tempo e avisar a mim mesmo que o ex-humano de Luciela é assustador!” _

__

_ —  _ Tyr, vai nos acompanhar? — Questionou Elsword de longe.

— Já vou! — Respondeu o monarca.

E lamentando mentalmente a confusão em que se meteu, Tyr foi acompanhando o grupo de busca com um sorriso mais falso que uma réplica de comida feita de plástico. Afinal, se ele tentasse cair fora agora, ele tinha quase certeza que ficaria cheio de facas nas costas antes de conseguir realmente sumir dali.

Com um suspiro, Tyr seguiu os membros do grupo de busca. Mas que bela confusão ele havia arranjado em busca de diversão!


End file.
